School Trip Arc
The is the third arc of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It covers episodes 25 to 32 and is preceded by the Sarada Uchiha Arc and followed by the Graduation Exams Arc. This arc focuses on Boruto's class having a school trip to Kirigakure. Summary On Konoha TV, Ikkyū Madoka addresses the state of affairs with the Land of Waves, which Anko Mitarashi and Iruka Umino watch at the Konohagakure Academy. In Iruka's office, Naruto Uzumaki informs him that the Academy field trips will be fancier from now onward, starting with visiting the Land of Water. Their meeting is interrupted when Boruto Uzumaki attempts to pull a prank on Iruka. The next day in Shino Aburame's classroom, Boruto is punished for his earlier prank, and is tied up while suspended from the ceiling. Shino informs his students of the upcoming field trip to the Land of Water, and has the class elect Boruto to be the class leader for their trip, much to Boruto's disapproval. On the day of the trip, Boruto packs for it and part ways with his family, before meeting his class and Anko at the village gate. The class takes a train, followed by a boat to their destination. Docking at Kirigakure, the class is welcomed by their guide for the day Kagura Karatachi. After meeting the teachers, Kagura introduces himself to Boruto, as he was the son of the Seventh Hokage. Leading the class into the village, the students venture the area and enjoy the atmosphere. As Iwabee Yuino had an issue with the history of the village, he ventures off, leading to Boruto and Denki Kaminarimon following and confronting him. After talking, Boruto bumps into Hassaku Onomichi, who Iwabee aggressively confronts. As a fight breaks out between Boruto and Hassaku, Shizuma Hoshigaki stops the fight, and exchanges words with Boruto before departing. Continuing their tour, Kagura escorts the class to the Mizukage's office, during which they encounter the Fifth Mizukage. As they reach the office, Chōjūrō introduces himself, and gives a speech about the meaning behind their field trip. After the class leaves, Chōjūrō asks Kagura if he would consider striving to succeed him as Mizukage one day, which Kagura declines and continues his escort duties. While the class waits for Kagura to check them into their hotel, they discuss him being chosen as a successor for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and inherit Hiramekarei. When he returns, Kagura takes the class to the Kirigakure Academy. Upon seeing the Kiri class train in kenjutsu, Chōjūrō has Kagura have a sparring session against Boruto. During the match, Kagura swiftly defeats Boruto, but afterwards exhibits anxiety from wielding his sword. Kagura later takes the class to the shore to take a break, and afterwards pay their respects at the Memorial Park. Iwabee reveals to his peers that the Fourth Mizukage killed his grandfather, of which Kagura apologies for. Tsurushi Hachiya approaches the group and attacks Boruto, but fails and retreats. Hachiya's group reports the incident to Shizuma, who has them confront the class again. At night, the Kiri group kidnaps Denki, and informs his classmates where he is being held hostage. Kagura tells them the perpetrator is most likely his former classmate Tsurushi, and wants to inform Chōjūrō of the situation, but Boruto convinves him that they'll handle the it instead. The two groups meet, leading to Tsurushi creating a barrier over the vicinity to conceal their presence. As fighting breaks out, Tsurushi dares Kagura to draw his sword, and reveals to Boruto that Kagura is the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage who killed his classmates at the Academy. The Konoha students manage to defeat the Kiri shinobi, as well as Kagura defeating Tsurushi. Hachiya's group retreats, and Boruto's frees Denki Kaminarimon. Later at the hotel. Kagura discuses to the group about being the Yagura's grandson, and the struggle he's faced since accidentally killing his fellow Academy classmates. Off Kiri's shore, Mei dines with Shino and Anko, while discussing a treaty between the Land of Fire, Water, Waves, and the Sea. Mei explains that Kirigakure wants the Land of Water to sign the treaty. However, the Land itself is opposed, counting on the instability to amass influence, and fearful that the continued expansion of the neighbouring nations will endanger them. If conflict ensues, the Land of Fire will also have to get involved. At the hotel, Boruto invites Kagura to play Shinobi Bout with his friends, which he accepts. Kagura voices his struggles with his past and sins, before winning the card game. Sarada comes in afterwards and tells him he has to do roll call. The next day, Kagura meets with Chōjūrō, which Tsurushi reports to Shizuma, and in return is attacked. Kagura asks to take the candidacy test for Hiramekarei, which Chōjūrō is glad to hear, and hands him the key to the vault the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist blades are kept. Upon entering the vault and taking Hiramekarei, Suigetsu Hōzuki watches from afar. Afterwards, Kagura practises using it at the Academy, and has Boruto pay him a visit. When he arrives, Kagura thanks him for heliping him to make up his mind. Their conversation is interrupted when Shizuma catches the two in his Water Prison Technique. Planning to end Kiri's time of peace, Shizuma intends to start a war by killing the Hokage's son. Claiming Chōjūrō and Mei are eliminating villagers who don't agree with their policies, Shizuma attempts to bring Kagura over to his side by bringing up his past, leading to Kagura recounting his time in the Academy and being shunned. Continuing to deny Shizuma, he claims Kagura belongs with him, and shows Kagura the scar he gave him. Boruto begins to attack Shizuma. Dodging his attacks, Shizuma has Buntan Kurosuki intercept Boruto's attack, followed by the rest of his allies. Using Boruto Stream, he attempts to attack Shizuma again but is repelled. Coming to his aid, Kagura helps Boruto up, before learning that Shizuma wants him to become a member of the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Drawing Hiramekarei, Kagura questions Shizuma, and explains that he intends to make a just future. Shizuma tells Boruto to inform his father that war has begun. The group leaves with Kagura, before Boruto passes out. The group uses Kagura's key to enter the vault containing the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen swords. As they each pick and equip their sword, it triggers the activation of several puppets, leading to the group swiftly defeating the puppets with their swords. When Kagura brings up the topic of being able to pull of a revolution, Shizuma explains that he has backers in the he has backers connected to the Land of Water's daimyō who like him disagree with Chōjūrō's administration. He goes onto to saying that he plans on installing Kagura as Mizukage, so Yagura's blood would return to ruling Kiri and the village accepting Kagura. When Mei and Chōjūrō discover the vault has been emptied, Chōjūrō suspects Shizuma coaxed Kagura into giving them the key to it. Resolving to have them executed if they attacked villagers, Boruto and Sarada approach the pair. Boruto explains that Kagura only went along with Shizuma as doing so would spare his life, though it doesn't change Chōjūrō's mindset as he believes shinobi should know the consequences for breaking the rules. Boruto suggests that they downplay the crisis to an incident between kids who don't know better. While Mei disagrees with the solution, Boruto threatens to use the injury he recieved from Shizuma to stir a diplomatic incident between their two villages, leading to Chōjūrō agreeing on Boruto's suggestion, only in the condition he accompanies the pair of students in resolving the situation within a time limit. While Shizuma and Buntan discuss the upcoming conflict, Kagura dreads what he might have to do should Boruto interfere. Iwabee goes for a walk after he and Denki notice Boruto's absence during the day. Boruto and Sarada ask Denki to come up with an excuse should they be absent during roll call. Finding the matter sketchy, Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka decided not to ignore the matter. Iwabee overhears Tsurushi talking to himself about Boruto and Kagura, leading to Iwabee pressing him for information. Noticing Suigetsu's presence, he approaches the student and tells him Orochimaru wants Mitsuki to not get involved. Picking up that Suitgetsu isn't fond of the delinquent swordsmen, Mitsuki inquires about his presence in the village and decides to do as he pleases. Shikadai and Inojin watch the exchange from a rooftop, but are discovered by Suigetsu. The situation gives Mitsuki an idea on how to deal with Shizuma, and Suigetsu hands him a scroll. As the seven swordsment attempt to destroy the village's Memorial Stone, they are interrupted by Boruto and Sarada who are accompanied by Chōjūrō. Wanting to kill the Mizukage, Shizuma erects a barrier around them all. Hebiichigo halts Chōjūrō's movements with wire, followed by Ichirōta Oniyuzu decimating the ground below Sarada with Shibuki, rsulting in her falling into a cavern below. Hassaku Onomichi and Hebiichigo voice their grievances to Chōjūrō, who accepts some of their criticism, and also discuss Kagura. The two and Kyohō Fuefuki attack him, during which Ichirōta becomes concerned the others will play for too long, allowing reinforcements to arrive. Episodes Category:Arcs Anime::Boruto Arc number::3